24 Horas
by Miley Flynn-Garcia
Summary: Primer fic de HP! Si no te abrazo en 24 horas soy un hombre muerto me gusta que me digas que me amas y me beses lento; Asi se sentian Lily Evans y James Potter despues de haber roto su relacion ¿se reconciliaran? Pasa y lee!


**Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeee vueeeeeeeeeeeelto.**

**Este es mi primer fanfiction de Harry Potter, y la protagonizan mi pareja favorita: James y Lily.**

**Escuchen la canción 24 horas de David Bisbal**

_**24 Horas**_

Y lo peor era que no podía olvidarlo.

James y su sonrisa traviesa que hacia que le temblaran las piernas, su cabello indomable que a ella le encantaba revolver, sus ojos, que, cuando se dirigían a ella, ella se sentía la mujer mas feliz del mundo.

Habían roto hace un mes y ella no se dignaba a mirarlo.

¿Y por que? Porque no podría soportar mirándolo sonreírle a otra, que otra le toqueteara el cabello (incluso Sirius le causaba celos, uno nunca sabe) o que mirara a otra chica.

No. No, imposible, no. Potter la había dejado muy mal. No por nada estaba encerrada en su dormitorio, no había podido soportatarlo mas, era demasiado, no mientras sus amigas hablaban de el, mientras el la miraba y se levantaba con cautela.

No podía pedirle a nadie que la consolase, por que lo necesitaba a el, a nadie mas que a el; necesitaba sus brazos, necesitaba su calor, necesitaba que la mirase como si el mundo fuese a acabar si no lo hacia.

Lo necesitaba.

Entonces como si Merlín la hubiese escuchado, escucho su voz detrás de la puerta.

-¿Lily?

¿Era el? ¿El de verdad?

-¿Lily?-repitió- Lily se que estas ahí, abre la puerta.

-Vete-sollozo Lily, aunque se arrepintió de haberle contestado.

-No me iré hasta que abras la puerta-Lily no contesto- Abre la puerta-repitió y se escucho un suspiro por parte de James.

-Ábrela tu-contesto Lily- Si quieres entrar ábrela tu.

-Si eso quieres-Dijo James, se escucharon unos pasos alejarse y luego se escucho como gritaba el conjuro Alohomora haciendo que la puerta se abriera de golpe y que Lily se levantara con rapidez, limpiándose las lagrimas que había derramado.

-Hola-dijo el entrando al dormitorio-Te vi cuando te fuiste, ¿paso algo malo?-Lily negó con la cabeza, James suspiro- He sido yo ¿no es cierto?

-No James, tu no…-empezó Lily.

-Si, lo hice, termine contigo, hice la mayor estupidez de toda mi vida, la peor. Y eso que he hecho varias.-James sonrió tristemente-Y de ninguna me he arrepentido, excepto de esta.

-James…

-¡Y lo peor! Tal vez estas saliendo con otro-dijo James, haciendo caso omiso a la pelirroja- Bien, creo que me lo merezco.

-James déjame explicarte…

-No, tú déjame explicarte a ti… Yo…

_Perdón si te llamo  
ese no fue el trato  
yo tenia otros planes para mi_

Perdón si no encuentro  
mi estabilidad emocional  
me arrepiento si te dije  
que ya no te iba a buscar

Perdón si te busco  
y lloro en tu cara 

_perdón si una cita te he echado a perder  
nos dimos un tiempo  
y sigo aqui esperando  
dijiste mi niño te prometo  
que vamos a volver_

Si no te abrazo en 24 horas  
soy un hombre muerto  
me gusta que me digas que me amas  
y me beses lento  
Si no te abrazo en 24 horas  
mi mundo termina  
si te retractas a olvidar que existo  
me alargas la vida  
si te demoras a decir que si  
vas a volver junto a mi  
será letal para mi corazón  
y no vuelva a latir

Perdón por las rosas  
que no recibiste  
perdón si hoy demuestro sensibilidad  
de lunes a lunes  
te estado extrañando  
te amo y me muero  
por otra oportunidad

Si no te abrazo en 24 horas  
soy un hombre muerto  
me gusta que me digas que me amas  
y me beses lento  
Si no te abrazo en 24 horas  
mi mundo termina  
si te retractas a olvidar que existo  
me alargas la vida  
si me prometes decir que si  
vas a volver junto a mi  
será letal para mi corazón  
y volverá a latir

-...Quiero abrazarte, me siento morir, perdóname yo…

-Esta bien…

-Yo no debí…

-Mira, aunque seas un idiota yo te quiero-le dijo Lily- y escucha eso jamás va a cambiar-y sin mas ella lo abrazo.

Pasaron segundos, que se convirtieron en minutos en silencio, hasta que el hablo.

-¿Sabes? Si no te abrazaba en 24 horas, iba a morir.

…

_Raro ¿no?_

_Je, soy nueva en esto, asi que no me golpeen XD_

_¿Qué les pareció? ¿Bonito? ¿Asqueroso? ¿Muggle?_

_¿O tal vez muy simple?_

_Para los que esperan mi historia de PnF sean pacientes, a mas tardar el viernes lo subo ¿bien?_

_Paaz y REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEED 3 _


End file.
